


Memento

by purplepen



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepen/pseuds/purplepen
Summary: Diana felt awful.And disoriented.And confused.And in significant pain.The last time she felt remotely this bad was when she was younger and almost died from a venomous snake bite on Themyscira. It hurt to breath and it felt like her ribs had been used as the dance floor of a Dionysus festival.(Diana wakes up after a presumed explosion and doesn't quite remember what happened to her. With Steve by her side, she tries to piece together the story.)





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the current Wonder Woman comic timeline. (Greg Rucka's #25). But pretend the events of the Wonder Woman movie happened. And Steve is alive and in they are in established relationship... just go with it. This story idea started because I kind of wanted to see Steve taking care of Diana after being injured. And then it just spiraled from there.

Diana felt awful. 

And disoriented. 

And confused. 

And in significant pain. 

The last time she felt remotely this bad was when she was younger and almost died from a venomous snake bite on Themyscira. It hurt to breath and it felt like her ribs had been used as the dance floor of a Dionysus festival. Her neck felt bruised.  All that paled in comparison to the fiery pain burning from both of her wrists. 

Maybe she should take her gauntlets off?

Except, oh... she wasn't wearing her gauntlets. Instead, her wrists were encircled in thick shackles. They were a good inch thick and went up to her forearms. Heavy chains were still attached to the shackles.  The ends weren't attached to anything but had remnants of concrete. 

Alarmed, Diana tried to sit up and then realized that was a bad idea when her entire body flared up in pain. 

  _What was going on??!!_

_Where's Steve?_

_Where was her lasso?_

 Still lying on the ground, Diana felt around her hip and then realized she wasn't even wearing her armour. She wore the scraps of a medical gown, dirtied by soot and what she presumed was her blood. Feeling increasingly panicked, she managed to bring herself to her knees despite jolts of pain. By the time she was done, her body was coated with sweat and she could feel beads dripping off her nose. 

 The world swayed for a moment, but Diana managed to hang on to consciousness to look around her surroundings. She was about 50 meters away from a crater filled with scraps of concrete and metal. The only source of light were diminishing fires. 

 Ok... there must have been a explosion of some kind. Fortunately, no people were present as far she could tell (which wasn't much since her eyes were beginning to blur). There were a dozen tire tracks leading out of the site, so there must have been an evacuation. In this dessert in the middle of nowhere. 

 Diana was in no position to investigate further. Sweat was poring off body and it was becoming more difficult to stay awake with limited oxygen from her shallow breaths. Her ribs hurt. She was feeling so cold that her teeth started to chatter. 

 Strange, she never feels cold.

_I'll go home. Home to Steve._

 Getting to her feet was even more trouble because her limbs were clumsy and the dangling chains kept tripping her. 

  _Where are my boots?_

The night was dark enough that Diana could see the stars in the sky. She could navigate her way towards her home on the Virginia coast.... if she could just get enough power to fly. With a couple of ungraceful starts, she managed to fly shakily towards home. 

 

___________________

  _Where are you Diana?_

 Steve Trevor was pacing the terrace of his shared home with Diana. Diana had been missing for 2 weeks now. Several leads were a bust. A lot of doors busted down for nothing. His stomach was in knots and he kept checking his phone for any updates. It had been upgraded to a Justice League matter ten days ago. The Justice League had instructed him to stay behind to rest up while they pursued a new lead an hour ago. He had put up a fuss, of course, but having slept very little for the past 2 weeks took a toll on him. They had slipped away while he had his back turn. 

Now he was stuck here pacing. Not sleeping. How could they expect him to not spend any waking hour looking for Diana?

_Think! What could have-_

 *CRASH*

 A body landed in a heap on the terrace. Tangled up in chains. Bloodied and bruised.

"Diana!!" Steve scurried towards her, landing on his knees beside her. 

Her eyes were closed, but he could tell she was still alive because she was breathing shallow painful breaths. 

 "Diana?" His voice broke with a sob He gently touched her bruised cheek. 

 Diana opened her eyes to his voice. "Oh Steven - you look terrible!" and passed out. 

 

________________

 

"She needs a lot of medical attention! The meta human kind. Hurry. I'm worried if I try to move her, I'm going to injure her more. Hurry. " Steve hung up on the Justice League communicator.  

 Steve had piled on blankets on top of Diana. Her lips were turning blue and she had started shivering when she passed out. It was strange sight to see their fluffy comforter with heavy chains poking through underneath. The chains were very heavy as they were the type used to anchor massive ships. 

_Who did this you, angel?_

 Steve kneeled down to kiss her sweaty forehead. He pushed a few strands of hair that were stuck to her face.  That's when he noticed the heavy duty metal collar encircled around Diana's neck. He felt himself getting hot and muscles tightening. A dog tag hung from the collar's ring, with an inscription that said:

 "PROPERTY OF V. CALE"

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my first Wonder Woman fanfic and I kind of feel inadequate compared to the fine storytellers out there. I welcome any feedback.


End file.
